oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Day
Markus sighed in exasperation. A group of recruits laid across the ground, exhausted. The Commodore had been asked to help out with the training of the new recruits, while the regular instructor was out on vacation. Of course, Markus didn't really know how to train recruits, so he had made them do vigorous physical exercise. The bright sun didn't help the recruits in that regard, only making it hotter and more difficult for them. The winds blew calmly, occasionally cooling them off, but it wasn't enough. "Alright," Markus began. "Get back to it! Run some more laps!" he ordered. The recruits groaned as they got to their feet and began to run around the track, not wanting to defy the Commodore. Sighing slightly with an air of slight depression wafting around her although one couldn’t really tell due to ever present emotionless expression that was situated on her face, Margaret continued about her daily activities after having not to long ago returned from her mission on El Dorado where she felt the real taste of defeat at the hands of the Black Widow Pirates something that left a sour taste in her mouth having never really experienced defeat in her years serving as a Privateer for the Alsa Kingdom. This only showed her what her Queen had already told her upon her promotion to Ensign all those years back "The sea of filled with monster capable of rehashing the very world itself" a fact she herself is well aware of now. Ridden her head of such distractive thoughts Margaret continued along the passage leading towards the training yard where she was tasked with overseeing the training of the new marine recruits a job which normally wouldn’t require another marines presence but with the usual instructor on vacation a replacement was issued one which has never trained a class before today hence why she was instructed to oversee the course. Arriving at the training ground Margaret choice to observe the class and instructor for a while using her keen observation to seek out the flaws within the process and the possible recruits. After having spent enough time observing Margaret decided it was time to make her presence known as continuing to watch the pitiful display of "training" was far to amusing than it should be, jumping down from the upper portion of the railing Margaret utilized her ability to land just behind the new recruits and in the direct line of sight of the instructor whom she now recognized as an old friend from her academy days. "I should of known you’d be the reason behind this amusing sight known as training Markus" she called out as she neared the group of rookies startling them tremendously. Markus grinned as he spotted Margaret. The two had been in the academy together, and they had become good friends. They still were despite them not getting to see each other as often. "Margaret!" he exclaimed, obviously happy to see her. He walked towards her, ordering the recruits to go run some more laps. He stopped a few inches away from her, running a hand through his hair. "It's been forever, hasn't it?" he asked. He looked towards the recruits, who were still running. "I see you've gotten your hands on a Devil Fruit. The Goro Goro?" he asked. Not waiting for a response to that question, he asked another. "And what brings you here?" Dispite not being one to showcase her emotions Margaret couldn’t help the smile that broke out upon her face after seeing her old friend again since their separation after graduation something that was usually uncommon in this era as the majority of rookie Marines die after being on the sea for just a few months something she herself wanted to change. "It’s always a pleasure to see you as well Markus I honestly feared you’d succumbed to the curse the majority of marine rookies seemed to gain in this era" she mumbled slightly before turning towards the running rookies some of who appeared to be glancing towards her ever so often. "I was tasked with overseeing your training of the rookies seeing as I have some experience with training others from my privateer days". She finished as she returned her focus back towards Markus. Markus smiled in return, nodding in appreciation. "Thanks for that, I honestly don't know what I'm doing." Markus joked. "It's been far too long since we last saw each other." he continued, obviously missing the academy days. "As for that curse...it's clear to see that I haven't. I'm doing pretty damn well, if I do say so myself." "I'd prefer to teach the recruits how to fight, but I'm supposed to help them with stamina and the such. It's pretty boring." Nodding in agreement to his statement Margaret turned back to the recruits before raising her hand and signaling them to stop and gather around her and Markus, once everyone was in position she turned fully towards the group. "Hello to you all I am is Lt. Commander Fairisles Margaret and I was tasked today with overseeing your training to become actual marine soldiers". Margaret called out loudly fully gathering the attention of the recruits. "From my brief observation I have concluded that that you all lack the proper guidance and appreciation towards actual combat, something I will rectify today as I refuse to allow another back of potential marines to enter the world unprepared for the chaotic and disastrous world". She finished as she gives them all a serious glare which frighten the majority of them and allowed her to see exactly those who had the most potential to succeed. Gesturing towards Markus she pointedly caught they eyes of those she saw potential in. "Commodore Markus and I are here today to show you a brief glance of what exactly actual combat between tow powerful combatants looks like before having you all participate within a small tournament to weed out the weak potential members with the weaker ones being forced out of the Marine program entirely." She finished as she say many nervous members within the crowed casually eat up the casual lie she told. Markus raised a brow as Margaret quickly took lead. "You always were good at training others." he stated nonchalantly. Markus entered a fighting stance, a maniacal grin manifesting onto his face. "Ready when you are, Lt. Commander Fairisles Margaret, consumer of the Goro Goro no Mi." he said, using her full title. Following the example of Markus and settling into a fighting stance with her face once again retaining zero emotion, with th inhale of a single breath Margaret disappeared with the silent mutter of "Soru" before reappearing behind Markus in the blink of an eye with a single finger extended before muttering "Shigan" and striking forward with that single finger.